In classrooms of primary and secondary schools, a teacher may often wish to present or to display poster and other art work to students in a manner in which background colors or designs add significantly to the art work itself. For instance, during a change of season, a teacher may wish to have a rust-colored background signifying autumn and light green or green background representing spring. Conventional poster display and display boards, because they are permanent in construction, have a fixed background which cannot be removed from its support. It can be re-painted to change the color of its background or colored sheets can be attached to it; however both of these approaches require considerable time and expense and neither is simple to accomplish in view of the frequent need to change quickly from one background color to another.